It Happened on the Hogwarts Express
by KatieFlint
Summary: Katie's never had a proper snogging and she agrees to meet a certain someone on the ride home for Hols to accomplish just that. Who she ends up with however, is someone she never would've imagined...


A/N: Reposted from LJ and AO3. I had a time deciding where this would fit into canon and I figured it was probably around Katie's third year and Marcus' sixth. I'm not sure how things work in English school systems but where I'm from they have a cut off date for accepting students each school year and if you miss the cut off because of your birthday (how they tell when to cut you off, my date was was October 2nd and I was born November 8th), then you're placed in the grade/year below you. I applied this to Katie so she is slightly older than the average third year.

 _It Happened on the Hogwarts Express_ by _KatieFlint_

* * *

Katie was fidgety.

When she'd agreed to Cormac McLaggen's silly request, she hadn't been thinking about the fact she'd have to slip away from a whole train car of friends. Chasing Cormac for the last few weeks, Katie had immediately said yes to his request without much thought. She'd been promised a righteous snogging for her efforts, and at almost sixteen, Katie felt it was high time she got to experience such a thing.

At first, Katie tried to make her escape when the Honeydukes Express came by, but everyone knew Katie had a sweet tooth and insisted on buying her something since her birthday was only a few short weeks away. Katie enjoyed the sentiment, she really did, but she was supposed to meet Cormac soon and she needed to make a believable and unnoteworthy exit.

Katie wouldn't have minded telling her friends the truth, save the fact that her friends were Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Girls not exactly known for simply letting things be. Not to mention the fact that they always enjoyed telling her their opinions rather loudly, on every manner of subject. Particularly boys. This was to be Katie's first proper snogging and she wanted it to go the way she'd planned, without the advice of the boisterous chaser duo. Katie vowed to tell them all about the encounter afterward, since they were her friends, but she'd decided it was best if only she knew about it beforehand.

"Katie," Alicia nudged her with the tap of her foot, "What's your card? C'mon, show us!"

"-Oh!" Katie looked down at the empty chocolate frog container and realized she'd let the frog get away,"Hold on-" Eyes flitting around the train car, Katie was quick to spot the little pest hanging from the curtain, "Get back here you."

Snatching up the frog, Katie used a minor spell to clean it's smudged prints off the hanging fabric. It gave Angelina and Alicia a righteous bout of laughter and despite Katie's protests, they decided it was rather hilarious. Katie begrudgingly agreed under her breath and wished her mind would stop wandering without her permission. She'd know what a good and proper snogging was like soon enough, she didn't have to keep dreaming about it.

Looking down at the chocolate box, Katie found a blank card face staring back at her with the letters Gwenog Jones printed underneath. Apparently Katie had taken too long and the former Harpies Captain had decided to move portraits. Katie wished she could do that right about now, slip away without notice, "Here, I've already got one of these at home. I know you really like her Ang."

"Wow!" Angelina exploded, giddy as anything when Katie handed the card over, "Thanks Bell!"

Alicia snatched it away almost as fast and the two were immediately sucked into their own little world of energetic conversation and heated debate. This unintentional distraction seemed to lend itself to the perfect get away, Katie thought to herself.

Leanne, the girl sitting next to Katie, was a charming Hufflepuff girl a year below Katie. She had moved into their cabin when the journey had started (lack of seats) and the four of them had gotten along so well she hadn't left, even after two stops had been made. Katie liked her a lot but she seemed to notice Katie's unusual behavior and was giving her a curious look.

"You okay?" Leanne whispered under her breath.

Katie nodded, "Yeah... I'm fine. Just, need to go to the loo."

"Oh," Leanne moved her knees, an embarrassed blush splashing her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Katie said her own apologizes but fled the compartment as nonchalantly as she could bear, her skin tingling with anticipation. Angelina and Alicia were still too preoccupied to notice her escape and a smile came over Katie's face; a sense of accomplishment swelling past her nerves as she made her way down the hall in quick strides. She worried, at first, that some of the other passengers would try and drag her into their car for a conversation but most of the train was too engaged in their own affairs to bother.

When Katie reached the car McLaggen had promised to meet her in, she noticed the blinds were closed and she couldn't see inside. Biting her lip, Katie considered going back to her own car but, no. She'd decided to go through with this... And it was what she wanted, she had no reason to leave. She wanted to know what a good snogging was like, and by Merlin, she was going to get one.

Slipping inside the car, Katie took special care to make sure the door was closed and locked with a charm. Taking in a breath for courage, Katie turned around to greet her housemate. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the stripes of a Slytherin tie and one mug that belonged to none other than the Quidditch captain of the same house, Marcus Flint. Burning crimson, Katie was surprised he refrained from any of his usual boorish remarks, seemingly intrigued by Katie's presence in and of itself.

"Oh um, sorry Flint. Wrong car…" Katie murmured, trying the door latch behind her back, despite knowing it'd only just locked.

"You make a habit of locking yourself into other's cars as you travel Bell?" Marcus asked, his brow raising. He seemed in utter juxtaposition to the panicking Katie; calm, comfortable, and confident in his seat.

Katie could feel the burning in her cheeks crawling down her neck. There was no one else inside the compartment save them, Merlin how this looked, "I was, kind of, looking for someone else... In here."

"Oh," Marcus' eyes became alight with a wicked delight, realizing Katie's intentions, "Lil' Miss Bell sneaking off to snog her boyfriend eh? And here I thought you were such a good Gryffindor girl."

"He's not my boyfriend," Katie said hotly, not quite such why she felt the need to tell Flint anything.

"But you were coming to snog him?" Marcus made a noise of comedic disappointment, tutting, "Oo Katie, Katie. Don't you know you shouldn't be getting around with the lads. People will start to chatter you know. How many blokes is it exactly? Just this one or are there more?"

Katie huffed, crossing her arms. She hated that noise, coming from anyone, but especially Flint. He had no business being disappointed in her. He was just a bloke from school, a few years her senior and her team's nemesis on the playing field. She owed him nothing, and she especially didn't need his approval.

"Shut up!" Katie returned, her blush turning fiery with her contempt for his comments, "It's not like that!"

"Like what?" Marcus played the innocent, a role he was poorly equipped to play. Katie had heard from the Ravenclaw girls how he liked to get around himself. Flint knew exactly what he was implying of her character, and he of all people had no place to talk.

"I don't get around," Katie spelled it out for him, "I just wanted…"

She stopped, suddenly a bit embarrassed again. Hadn't what she'd been wanting been a bit like that? Katie didn't have real feelings for Cormac McLaggen. Sure she wasn't getting around with a bunch of guys like Flint was thinking, but her actions weren't those of a good girl either. Katie had chosen McLaggen to snog because she liked his physique and thought his lips would feel nice for her first time.  
Was she really so different from what Flint was implying? The thought made her shiver a little, the hypocrisy weighing on her.

Marcus seemed to run out of patience for Katie's pause, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to snog a bloke before I got back home..." Katie said, her bristles falling as the self-reflection caught up to her. She had almost let herself use McLaggen, becoming no better than the trollop Flint had mistaken her for. It created a bad taste in her mouth, knowing Flint was actually right about her.

Flint seemed far from gloating though and instead a wide grin appeared on his face, rows of crooked teeth beaming up at her, "Well, Bell. If it's only a pair pair of lips you're looking for…"

His brows waggled suggestively as his arm draped against the back of the seat.

"What, no!" Katie balked. Did he really expect her to fall into his arms like a complete blint? Katie couldn't fathom the idea of kissing a guy like Flint. He was a sixth year, and a Slytherin to boot, "I couldn't..."

"Why?" Flint spread his legs open, a taunting smirk dancing on his lips. He seemed to be reveling in her discomfort,

"What's the matter, little Gryffindor lost her courage? Afraid of touching a ghastly Slytherin like me? I bet you've never even kissed a bloke proper-like before."

Katie huffed, nostrils flaring in defiance. His challenge forced something to rise in her and Katie stepped between his legs, not touching Flint but getting just close enough to kiss him. Maybe she was a bit of a trollop for wanting a snogging from McLaggen but she wasn't going to let Marcus Flint, a man she didn't care about, call her a coward to her face.

Leaning forward, Katie placed a delicate peck against his lips, fleeing the touch almost as soon as contact had been made. She intended to step back then, and retreat from the car entirely but Flint wasn't impressed. He let out an unsatisfied growl and grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap. Katie's voice gave out a shriek which was muffled quickly by his mouth on hers.

The kiss was rough and searing, and Katie tried to pull out of it but Marcus had a tight grip on her hips and the back of her hair. When he finally let her up, Marcus looked overly smug.

"Not too ba-" Katie's hand flew up from between them and hit hard across his cheek, interrupting him. He looked utterly dumbfounded by the action.

Time stopped in the compartment and for a moment, which seemed to last a lifetime, Katie wondered what would happen next.

Suddenly, Katie, much to her surprise, pulled Flint's face to her own and smashed their lips together again. Impulse driven and completely out of contact with her brain, Katie let her body take control of the situation, moaning when Flint tugged on her hair. Katie realized she was enjoying this more than she imagined she would. In fact, if Katie had known this is what snogging would be like, she might have started doing in a few years back.

Flint released her lips from the scorching kiss, ever so briefly, to gather air back into his lungs. Katie however, barely let him get a breath in before she was pressing their lips together again; hoping to devour the delicious feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach.

Flint kept his tongue in his own mouth, and it was a rather tame kiss from him considering Katie had always imagined sixth and seventh years as practical lust machines, but she found her own tongue doing some exploring of its own. Katie didn't consider the choppy rows that made up Flint's teeth an attractive feature to look at but she loved the feel of them, the challenge they created for her. Katie wanted to learn what every one of them felt like, and she used Flint's robes to pull him in closer to her.

Using the leverage she'd gained, Katie began practically climbing Flint's body, hoping to crawl inside him and finally extinguish the hunger she felt. Unconsciously she began rubbing against him as she slid down his body, again and again, soft groans eliciting from her every time she slipped.

Marcus seemed to be feeling the same hunger as her and Katie began to feel something grow inside his trousers. She didn't mind to much but jumped when he pressed it against her, startled.

"Not so bad at snogging Bell," Marcus' breath fell hot against her collar as he paused, trying to catch his breath, "How're you at... other stuff?"

Excitement and fear sparked inside of Katie and she felt at a loss for words. She was a puddle in his lap and while she knew what he wanted, Katie wasn't ready. She'd only just accomplished her first proper snog, any more and Katie thought her mind might implode. Unable to use words, Katie shook her head breathless and dizzy. Flint let out a hoarse, throaty chuckle and he kissed her once more before patting her bum and sliding her off his lap.

"Best be going then, before it's more than snogging we're doing," He looked haggard and disheveled, his clothes thoroughly tossed. Katie was actually surprised he'd relinquished his hold on her so easily. Maybe he wasn't the worst of the lot, despite being a player and a Slytherin.

Katie's owlish eyes caught a glimpse of what she'd been feeling in his lap and she let an impressed squeak fall from her lips. Turning, almost abashed by what she'd done to him, Katie uttered an unlocking charm and made for her escape.

"Katie," Flint called, before she bolted out the door. She paused and looked back at him, flushed and sheepish, "Happy Hols,"

It seemed oddly genuine, especially from a Slytherin like Marcus Flint, "Happy Hols, Marcus. See you next year."

Exiting the car, Katie pressed her fingers gently against her swollen lips. That had been a very good first snogging, Katie had to admit. However, she didn't think she was going to tell her friends exactly who it was she'd kissed. Somehow, Katie didn't think it would go over too well.

Let them guess away she decided, and if they can ever came up with his name then she'll tell them. Katie felt confident she'd never have to though.

After all, who would suspect the two of them, Katie Bell and Marcus Flint, to be snogging on the train.

* * *

\- End -

* * *

 **Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
